The Perfect, Political Wife
by classicshe
Summary: Pairing: Josh-? This is a repost of this AU tale, which somehow disappeared from this site. - Assorted West Wingersdecide to find Josh Lyman The Perfect, Political Wife for their own Machiavellian reasons.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Perfect, Political Wife

Author: Classic She

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Josh/?

Disclaimers: I did not create these characters, Mr. Sorkin did. I take them out to play. I am not legally responsible for the things they choose to do in my little world; they are all adults and are responsible for their own actions

Summary: Assorted West Wingers embark upon their own in-house version of _Married By America_ when, for their own Machiavellian reasons, they decide to find Josh Lyman The Perfect, Political Wife. Josh, however, is quite content with the status quo, and his new relationship.


	2. Joshua's POV

**Joshua's POV**

All my life, I have been conducting a fruitless search for my soul mate.

It's been tough. Okay, I'll admit it - I'm so damned ambitious that finding my soul mate has not been on the forefront of my agenda. But I have been keeping my eyes open. My mother's constant nagging has kept me aware of this quest, even while I've been buried in my career.  
  
Most of my relationships have been work related, as I don't have the time or the inclination to look around in the real world.  
  
All of my past relationships have been disasters. Whenever I began a new one, I convinced myself that this one would be the real thing. I always felt that Cupid had aimed well.. And I tried my best to make it work, to the point of keeping a relationship going well beyond its natural death. I tried to force these pointless sexual romps into something more, because I felt once I found that special someone, my life would be complete. All my past anguish and angst would be just that - in the past. My soul mate and I would live together happily ever after - just like in fairy tales.  
  
Turns out that all this time my soul mate was right before my eyes. I just didn't realize it.  
  
In the very beginning, during the campaign, our relationship was stiff and awkward. Boss and staffer. It took awhile to learn about each other, to learn the rhythms and rhymes of what made each other tick, to work smoothly together.  
  
Once we were in the White House, our relationship grew slowly, with many missteps. There were too many distractions, disasters, and mishaps, coupled with the relentless flow of work.  
  
Ours was a rocky relationship, exasperated by events, which caused us to question each other's integrity. Yet, we followed our consciences and did what we felt was the right thing. These actions slowly built trust and loyalty between us, a difficult bond to forge.  
  
Then came the mentoring, the careful guidance of a career, the imparting of a lifetime of knowledge to someone you truly want to succeed. Because you believe in their ability to succeed. Friendship was a natural outgrowth of the mentoring.  
  
Funny, even when you are together 15 - 20 hours a day, working, eating, traveling, it is difficult to build a personal relationship. You know, the kind where you know each other's likes and dislikes, where you can communicate with each other by just a look. Especially when co-workers all vying for attention constantly surround you. You have little time alone together, and when you do it's work related. But in a way this helped us, we got to see behind each other's public personas. We saw each other without the rose colored glasses of love that distort the beginning of most relationships. We caught a glimpse of each other's souls.  
  
When it finally dawned on me, I went into immediate denial. It was so wrong, on so many levels, for so many reasons.  
  
Yet, I kept thinking about it; dissecting my thoughts, analyzing the situation, thinking what-if, running the scenarios, trying to see if indeed we could have a future together. Watching, waiting for a sign. Wondering how I could send a signal, innocent enough so as to not be caught if it wasn't welcome, blatant enough to be caught if it was being sought.  
  
I constantly pondered my predicament, instead of concentrating on work. My mind was a million miles away during meetings. My work was affected, I started making mistakes. Well, more mistakes than usual.  
  
Then, late one night in the West Wing, while beating myself up over my latest screw up, we bumped into one another, and began to discuss my problems. In the process of helping me overcome my guilt over my failures, we opened up to each other in a way we never had before, and the rest is history. 


	3. Mrs Noah Lyman's POV

**Mrs. Noah Lyman's POV**

A nice Jewish girl. That's all I ask of you. Joshua, if your father were still with us, he would be the one telling you this, as it is not a Mother''s place to speak of such things. I feel I must take it upon myself to do so. I have been waiting patiently for you to come to realize this on your own, but my friends have begun commenting to me about your marital status. So I must bring this matter to your attention.

Joshua, it pains me in so many ways to have to state this, but my friends are implying that you are avoiding marriage. They are saying you might be gay.

Joshua. The time has come for you to do your duty for our family. I will help you find a nice Jewish girl. The time has come for you to settle down and do the baby dance.


	4. Joshua's POV

**Joshua's POV**

Baby dance!

Do you believe that!

My mother has euphemistically broached the topic of sex to me. For the first time ever in my life, she has acknowledged the fact that I might even have a sex life. If she had her way, I would still believe in the stork. Dad gave me the birds and the bee''s lecture.

Baby dance! I didn''t get it. I had to ask her what the hell the baby dance was. She said it was the dance married people do to create babies.

Oh. My. God.

Mom has never been this graphic. She must be desperate.

I would never admit it to Mom, but I have done a lot "dancing" with many different partners over the years; and the results - not going there, not thinking about that.


	5. Amy's POV

**Amy's POV**

I haven't told Sam why Josh and I broke up. I know he thinks it was just a personality issue - two egos too big to be in the same room at the same time. I haven't said anything differently. I know that they aren't good friends anymore; I don't know why that happened, neither one will tell me. It's just as well for me that they don't talk much; and when they do, it's only about politics, nothing personal.

I'm just not ready to tell Sam the real reason at this point in our relationship. He'd probably rethink our relationship.

That's why I want Sam and I to keep our relationship on the q-t for awhile. I need to feel Josh out for his reaction; to see if he''ll keep quiet about that other matter, the one that caused our break up.


	6. Mary Marsh's POV

**Mary Marsh's POV**

Josh Lyman is an enigma to me. He is President Bartlet''s attack dog. I have sparred with him and have not been pleased with the outcome. He was quite savage.

And yet, when not engaged in political debate, Josh Lyman is so polite and well mannered, his parents taught him well.

Even when we are debating opposing sides of an issue, his cross-examination of our stance leads me to believe that he is mindful of our viewpoint and makes a sincere effort to understand our rationale.

Josh Lyman is extremely passionate in his convictions. His commitment to the Democratic Party amazes me, wrong as it maybe. If our delegation showed the same dedication to our cause, we would be in the White House.

I have prayed long and hard for Mr. Lyman, especially after Rosslyn. I believe, through prayer, I have divined God''s will for him. You see, he has no family. Were he to have a family to lead, he would view the world through the eyes of a husband and a father. Surely then he would see the errors and shortfalls of the Democratic Party. Countless souls have taken this path and converted when the issues come close to hearth and home.

I am convinced that Josh has never been properly tutored in our beliefs. If he were, he would surely see that he has been sorely deluded by the false Prophets of the Democratic National Committee these many years.

Yes, Josh Lyman can be converted to the Republican way of thinking by the right person. Then, with him on board, we would be a force to be reckoned with.

Josh Lyman needs a wife. A Republican wife.

tbc


	7. Charlie's POV

**Charlie's POV**

Last night, I had an epiphany.

While studying about heredity versus environment, I realized I found the cause for and the resolution of the Zoey /Jean-Paul dilemma.

You see, Zoey's take on relationships is based upon those she has seen and experienced. And she has never seen a good solid relationship.

Take her parents. They love each other, but they fight all the time.

And there is the unspoken Leo-Jed-Abbey triangle. I doubt Zoey knows it exists. I hope Zoey doesn't know. Well, I know, so maybe she knows. But she's never said anything to me about it. But, then again, I've never said anything to her about it. That's cause I'm not 100 sure. That there actually is Leo-Jed-Abbey Triangle.

Well, I do know that there definitely is a Jed-Abbey angle,

I'm pretty sure there is a Leo-Jed angle, cause I have heard about the Blue Bedroom. And it has an adjoining door to the private Presidential Suite. I'm not supposed to know about that, but I do. I can put two and two together.

I'm pretty sure that there isn't a Leo-Abbey angle, although they do have lunch together every week. But it is just lunch, nothing else. They just eat and talk.

So Zoey probably doesn't know. That is, if there is something to know. You know.

Anyway, the Bartlets aren't normal; hereditarily speaking, that is.

Environmentally, things are even worse. Where was Zoey during her formative years? In the Governor's House, the campaign trail, then the White House. Not a single happy marriage anywhere amongst the three of them.

My epiphany - she has never been exposed to a normal courtship or marriage.

That's why she's so taken with Frenchie - he comes from a family that is even worse than hers. At least the Bartlet's don't lop off heads - literally that is; they do figuratively, when you think about it

Getting back to my epiphany.

I have been seeking a solution to my dilemma for so long, yet it has always been here. It is amazing in its simplicity.

You see, Zoey complained that I worked all the time and that's why we broke up.

So all I need to do is find someone who works all the time and is happily married.

No one around here fits the bill. But that problem is easily solved.

You see, Josh is a workaholic. And he knows all about my love for Zoey and he has indicated he will do anything he can to help me win her back. All I need to do is get Josh married and thus prove to Zoey that indeed you can be happily married while working around the clock at the White House. Easy as pie.

I need to find Josh a wife.


	8. Amy's POV

**Amy's POV**

I just wasn't ready. I thought I had put the past behind me, but when confronted with reality, I realized I just couldn't do it again. I've got too much to do, to be tied down in that way. I mean, look; I'm the First Lady's Chief of Staff now. I couldn't have done that if. . . .

It was just all wrong. We hadn't achieved the level of commitment to each other to do that. I wanted to live with Josh, he said he wasn't ready. I wanted to live together, to have a relationship, to get married. I was proud of myself, I was able to put my past behind me. I was finally able to commit myself to a man. To be able to love a man. But I wasn't ready for more than that.

It was just a matter of inconvenient timing, a lack of commitment on Josh's part. So I took care of matters on my own.


	9. Jed's POV

**Jed's POV**

A blonde bombshell.

My greatest fear in life is the blonde bombshell, with long, lean legs that stretch all the way down to the floor.

That is why I have always been circumspect in my dealings with Donna and Ainsley. And C.J. to a degree, because whenever I think of C.J., in that certain way, I tend to see her as a blonde.

You see, the blonde bombshell is the harbinger of the Great American Mid-life Crisis--which I have managed to avoid thus far.

Yes, that turning point in one's life, the onset of Male Menopause.

Blonde sex kittens, toupees, shrinking clothes, gold chains, a red Corvette.

By steeling myself with fortitude and vigilance vis-à-vis the contemplation of those of the platinum persuasion, I have managed to avoid this critical juncture in my life and have, instead, focused my attention upon politics. With great success, I might add.

But, I now find myself standing on the edge of a slippery slope.

While carefully avoiding the blondes in my life, I did not foresee the development of a relationship of an extremely personal nature with a redhead.

Auburn locks, dimples, tight jeans, a black leather jacket, and a Harley.

I have been led into temptation and delivered to evil. I have sinned.

I need to redeem myself before God.

And Abbey and Leo.

I need to get back on the straight and narrow path.

Or so they tell me.


	10. Abbey's POV

**Abbey's POV**

My husband has forced the oldest cliché in the book upon me.

_He has fallen in love with someone else._

_He has fallen head over heels in love with someone else._

_He has fallen head over heels in love with someone else younger than me._

_He has fallen head over heels in love with someone else, someone young enough to be his child._

The bastard.

Not only has he fallen head over heels in love with someone else. Someone young enough to be his child, he has added his own unique twist to the standard cliché.

He has fallen head over heels in love with someone else, someone practically young enough to be his **_son_**

He has fallen in love with another man. A younger man.

_But, Abbey, he loves me._

_He understands me. _

_I feel so alive, so vibrant when I'm with him_

_He's so intelligent._

_His mind fascinates me. _

_He challenges me in way I haven't been before._

_He has expanded my horizons._

_We do things I've never done before._

_I've never felt this way before._

_You just don't understand._

_I think I love him._

Yadda, yadda, yadda.

Yeah, I heard about the Harley. He has been punished for that as he admitted it was his idea.

This is all my fault. It started innocently enough. Leo and I have weekly luncheons during which we discuss Jed's life. We both love Jed, albeit in different ways. Rather than fight over him, Leo and I have accepted each other and have established our own unique relationship. After all, Jed and Leo go way back, long before I knew either of them.

Leo has mentored Jed for years, in his own special way. I have Leo to thank for Jed's political career, Jed would have messed that up years ago, with his elitist, arrogant ways. Had it not been for Leo's careful planning, we would not have gotten this far.

When we entered the White House, Jed's ego grew proportionately. Leo added a new dimension to their dynamics, to discipline Jed's way of thinking and behaving. It worked and Leo could keep Jed in check in a manner in which I could not. But this mentoring and disciplining was wearing Leo out.

Leo needed to find a way to keep Jed's ego in check, to give him a new outlet for his energy in a way that would free up Leo's time. Leo suggested that Jed needed a new hobby. I concurred. We decided that he would mentor and discipline Josh Lyman in the manner in which Leo mentored and disciplined Jed.

Josh reminds me of Jed in so many ways, it was a perfect fit. Josh has a magnificent career ahead of him, if he can channel his energies appropriately.

And Josh is such a wayward child; the mentoring and disciplining would take up much of Jed's free time. Most importantly, Josh has demonstrated his loyalty and discretion in a way that made me comfortable with this arrangement. Finally, Josh did not have a wife, who would question the odd hours that this would entail.

I agreed. Little did I realize what I had agreed to.

My husband fell in love. With Josh Lyman. And Josh fell in love with him. With my approval.

I need to fix this. At yet another luncheon, Leo and I agreed upon the remedy to this situation. We would resolve this little difficulty and advance Josh's career with one stroke.

We have decided to find Josh Lyman a wife. The Perfect, Political Wife. One who would ensorcell him to such a degree that he would lose interest in Jed. Then

Leo and I could have Jed back to ourselves.

We only needed to find the perfect woman.


	11. Margaret's POV

**Margaret's POV**

Something is up. Something really big. When you have been working in government as long as I have you can just feel it. Of course, no one has said anything about it. That's how I can tell it's truly big, because no one ever talks about the big stuff.

I can see all the signs. The President and Leo have been arguing in the Oval Office. A lot. You see, sometimes I can hear a word or two of what they say.

Not that I'm listening at doors or anything. It's just when I have to go into Leo's office to tidy up, and its really quiet in there, sounds just carry. When they yell at each other, I cannot help but overhear what they say. Although I can't always really understand exactly what they are saying, but I have heard "Josh" and "Joshua" a lot. Not that I'm listening.

I've also noticed that Josh is spending quite a bit of time with the President. It seems as though he has taken over the daily staffing duties from Leo. Which is good, because Leo has seemed rather stressed lately. He is not eating well.

Donna told me that Josh is delegating many of his daily duties and farming out his work, to free up his time to be with the President. She was not gossiping, she was informing me of changes in the workflow and processes here in the West Wing. She wanted to know if I knew why, I told her I didn't

On many nights, Josh works in the Oval Office with the President; sometimes he even stays overnight at the Residence. Leo is the only other staff member who has stayed at the Residence. They even have a special room for Leo, the Blue Bedroom. Charlie told me about that. Not that he was gossiping, he just wanted to know if I knew about the Blue Bedroom.

And Charlie asked me this in a manner that suggested that there is something extremely significant about that room. I told Charlie that I didn't know that and why was he asking. He said he just wanted to know if I knew where Leo was when he stayed at the residence.

I then asked Charlie if Josh stayed in the Blue Bedroom when he stayed overnight. Charlie didn't know that Josh had stayed overnight. He asked how I knew. Not that we were gossiping, it's just really important that we all know where each other's bosses are, just in case something were to happen.

I told him that Donna told me. I didn't tell Charlie that Donna wanted to know if I knew why Josh was staying overnight so much lately. She asked me that when she asked about farming out his work. That would be gossiping, and I don't gossip.

I then asked Charlie if he knew why Josh was spending so much time with the President lately. I was trying to see if there is something going on which I need to be aware of, just in case.... um,... well, just in case I need to help out somehow. You know, so I could tell Donna.

And he told me that he didn't know what was going on. That the President told him to block out some evenings for time alone with Josh, and schedule it as "mentoring."

Then he told me, confidentially, that he thought something was up. Something big.

I asked him why he thought that. And he told me that he overheard Leo and Mrs. Bartlet talking about Josh. Not that he was eavesdropping, just that they were alone in the Oval Office and he was straightening the picture that hangs right by the door to the Oval Office and he overheard them. See, it happens a lot around here, we're just trying to do our own jobs and mind our own business when we accidentally overhear things.

Anyway, Charlie overheard Mrs. Bartlet ask Leo if they just couldn't send Josh off to Siberia or Mongolia for a year or two and that that would take care of Jed's problem. And Leo chuckled and said he thought it was a good idea. That was all Charlie heard.

So that is why Charlie knows something is up. You see, Charlie and I have the same security level, even higher than some of the Senior Staff. So we hear about "things". And neither of us has heard anything about problems in those areas of the world.

He thinks that the President is spending all of the spare time preparing Josh for some sort of a secret mission, and that "Mentoring" is the code name. And he thinks that explains why Leo and Mrs. Bartlet have been so testy lately. They are worried that the President is putting Josh into a dangerous top-secret mission.

Well - of course that's what it has to be. I sounded Donna out to see if she knew as we all know how she feels about Josh. But I had to be careful, because she has a much lower security clearance than Charlie and I. She doesn't know a thing, so I think that proves it. Something is going on, because Donna doesn't know about it.

Just think - Josh Lyman is some sort of a spy. Just like James Bond. I wonder if he has a code name or a number. Josh Lyman - 007 - Secret Agent Man. Wow.

He'd be a good spy. He owns the BMW. He looks great in a tux. He loves to gamble. Not gossip - I swear, I've just been instructed by Donna that if I ever see Josh anywhere near a casino or a poker game, I was to drop everything and haul his ass out of there before he lost all his money. Apparently he's not a good gambler. He doesn't have a poker face. Josh has a rather expressive face, come to think of it. Not having a good poker face would be kind of bad for being a spy.

Anyway, if Josh were 007, that would make the President just like the Prime Minister. And Leo would be "M". And I, why, I'd be Miss Moneypenny. I look like her, kind of.

And Donna would be the Bond Girl. She looks like she could be a Bond Girl; she'd look good in Bond Girl clothes. She knows karate; we've taken lessons together. And Bond Girls sleep with James Bond, and we all know what Donna wants to do. I know she'd love to be a Bond Girl.

Oh. My. God.

I just thought of something.

Josh could never be an effective spy without Donna. If Josh goes away on a secret mission for a year or two, he would just fall apart without her. He'd get captured. He can't get anywhere on time without her, he can't find anything in his office without her. How could he be a good spy without her?

Josh needs Donna with him in Siberia. Or Mongolia.

For two years! That's going to be one hell of an expense report.

I don't think Donna living with Josh for a year or two in an exotic location, undercover, would look good. They are government employees, after all. They'd probably have to get married first or something.

Jeez, I bet Leo never thought of that. I should really let him know that they would have to get married first.

But, I can't tell Leo. Because then he would know that I know something I'm not supposed to know as it's all so top secret.

Well, I'll just have to find a way to let Josh Lyman know he needs to find a wife, quickly, before he leaves. And that Donna would be the perfect wife for him.


	12. Amy's POV

**Amy's POV**

Josh asked me if I had any news for him, of an impending matter.

He is so oblivious in most matters; it didn't occur to me that he kept track of my cycles, and that he had figured it out, even before me. He said that he was so excited; he couldn't believe it had happened to us; but that he kept quiet.

He was waiting for me to tell him in my own way.


	13. Larry's POV

**Larry's POV**

_Managing for Great Internal and External Customer Service_

_Doing More With Less: Funding Programs Through Proposal Writing_

_How to Assess and Improve Your Agency's Performance: The Balanced Scorecard_

I just love workshops for Public Sector Managers.

_Fourth Generation Management. _

_The Kano Model of Quality. The Goalpost Target_

I love this stuff.

I love sitting in seminars and learning. Transactional and transformational leadership. Integrate quality improvement tools into your agency's daily work. Measure your agency's performance.

Man, this stuff just makes my blood boil.

And the best part of it is, Josh hates this stuff. Having to sit through 8 hours of a consultant teaching the nuances of the latest management theories drives him nuts. I often wonder how he made it through college and law school. But, you see, he is in charge of running daily White House Operations, so he has to keep up on it.

So we have worked out an ideal solution. I get to pick them and go, he okays the seminar authorization. You wouldn't believe how many of these things are held at Disney World. Donna hates me, Josh won't let her go anywhere near Disney World. She sits on those authorizations, so I have to catch Josh on the fly to get him to sign off.

Any way, I get to go and then I give Josh the handouts and the Cliff Notes Version of the spiel when I get back. Five minutes or less is what he wants. The amazing thing is, he'll flip through the handouts while I point out the highlights. And then, wham, the next Operations meeting we're in he's smacking people right and left for not developing implementation actions and measurements for teams that integrate strategy with daily tasks. It's almost like he knows what he's talking about.

The reason why I bring this up is Josh has been picking some out for me to go to lately, Mostly about delegation and preparation for the unexpected in a changing managerial environment and its effect on the quality of public sector work and preparing the enterprise for rapid change.

You see, Josh has delegated many of his duties to me lately. He has been staffing the President and the President has been mentoring him. Donna told me that.

Donna wanted to know if I knew what was up. I think they must be setting Josh up for a run at some office or appointing him to head something. Look at what happened with Sam, and no one was even trying.

Now that Sam won, this administration is going full guns ahead with Josh - hell, the President is with him 24 hours a day to get him ready for it. I think that the President wants to move the Senior Staff from his first four years up and out, to position them to lead the Democratic world in the future as Congressmen and Senators, and to raise us to Senior Staff level to train.

Josh is delegating most of his management work to me. He hasn't said anything yet, but I think he is setting me up to take over here.

Now Margaret came to me asking all kinds of questions about Josh's personal life. And she asked me if Mr. McGarry has said anything to me about helping Josh find a wife. And she won't tell me why - she just said its top secret. Probably needs a wife so he can run for Congress.

I've heard rumors that Senator Black of Connecticut is going to resign due to his health. That would free up the seat. The Governor could appoint Josh to fill it. I've checked the books, a Governor can appoint a Senator to fill out a term. It hasn't been done much, but it's legal.

A lot of requests here never really get asked. After all you can't order someone to find a wife for someone else. You just let it be known, through channels, that there is a deed which needs to be done. And it gets done, no questions asked. I wonder where Ed is.


	14. Ed's POV

**Ed's POV**

Mine is not to reason why, mine is but to do or die.

So Larry gets to go all these fun places and take all these stupid classes, then he goes on and on about his latest dumb-shit management theory. Then he dumps me with all of the shit-work Josh dumped on him.

No problem. You see I do listen to Larry. I can follow the miraculous management directives; I just dump it all on Donna.

My latest assignment - find Josh a wife. How the hell am I supposed to do that? Hell I never found one for myself, now I'm supposed to find one for him? It's not like I can go down to supplies and order one.

I wonder what's up that we suddenly have to find one for him.

And what choices are there? Who would marry him?

That's the part I don't get. Donna is the obvious choice. I would really be surprised if they weren't already doing the dirty deed. You should see the looks she gives him when she thinks no one is looking. If she ever looked at me like that. why . . , can't go there, can't think that

But it can't be Donna. You see, for all of his bleeding heart liberalism, I think Josh is a closeted Republican when it comes to family values. I can see him wanting his little woman at home in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant. I don't think he'd want his wife working here. So if he and Donna got hitched, she wouldn't be here to do the shit-work. I'd have to do it.

Last I heard Joey Lucas was still in California. Josh had the hots for her for awhile. I wonder if I could track her down and find out what she's up to. If she'd be interested in rekindling whatever it was she and Josh had.


	15. Amy's POV

**Amy's POV**

Josh just kept going on and on and on - about getting married, and buying a house; and how his mother had been bugging him, and he thought we should fly to Florida to tell her in person, but he didn't know if it was safe for me to fly; and have I been feeling okay; and would my folks be happy; and four bedrooms because he never told me, but he felt like an only child and was very lonely growing up and he would like to have a big family, if that were okay with me; and definitely Harvard; and we should raise our children in both our religions and let them decide when they were old enough; and have I seen a doctor yet, because I really need to slow down and take care of myself; and how he thought he wasn't ready, but he thought long and hard about it while he was giving me time to get used to it, and he was really, really ready and excited and so happy.

And. He. Loves. Me.

After he declared his love for me, Josh gave me a small, white fuzzy teddy bear; with a diamond ring hanging from the intertwined pink and blue ribbons looped around its neck.

My heart shattered.

I quietly told him I had chosen to exercise my right to Choice.


	16. Jed's POV

**Jed's POV**

Josh entered the room, carefully locking the door behind him. I waved at the liquor cabinet, indicating he should help himself. He poured himself a scotch, straight up, and walked to the window, looking out into the darkness.

I watched him, he was agitated. My alarm increased when he gulped his drink, and wondered what the hell Amy had done to him. Don't get me wrong, I like Amy in some ways she reminds me of Abbey. She's fiery and wouldn't take shit from anyone; I had always thought that once Josh and Amy had broken down their defenses against each other, they would make a good couple. I decided to wait till Josh was ready to talk, so I sipped my drink and watched him pace.

He finally began speaking, so softly I could barely hear him, telling me that he had always wanted what others have, what I have.

I didn't understand what he meant, so I prodded gently.

He replied, with a grin, that he wanted a wife, kids, a home, a dog: a family of his own.

So, I asked what was holding him back and he replied, with a grin coupled with a 'come hither look', that I was.

I smiled, as much as I'd like to go hither, I decided to let the invitation fly by. Well at least for the moment, as I wanted to hear Josh out. So I asked if he was speaking literally or figuratively.

Josh was cryptic in his response, stating both, disappointed by my response to his attempt to misdirect me. I could tell that even though we had finally started this conversation, Josh wasn't eager to continue it. So I pushed the issue, asking him what he meant.

Josh sighed as he realized I wasn't going to let this go. He began by explaining to me that he has been too busy these last couple of years, first with the campaign, then working here, that he didn't have the time to look around or commit.

I tried to decide if now was the appropriate time to bring up Amy, but I decided to just let him continue at his own pace.

He went on, noting he had struggled for years with different issues; his career, his health, his psychoses, his quirks, his bi-sexuality. He hesitated and mumbled, something about his other needs. He then paused and sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly hair and shot me a look. A look which conveyed an entire unspoken dialogue on a subject neither of us wished to touch upon.

I nodded as I knew exactly what Josh meant.

He went on to explain that he had Sam, and that I knew why that ended.

I nodded again, we had discussed that late one night in bed.

Josh stopped talking and went to stare out the window again, composing himself.

I just watched, I could see that Josh was clearly carrying on an internal debate with himself.

I wondered why it was so easy for him to talk about Sam, yet not about Amy.

He came and sat down next to me, I could tell he was finally ready to confess to me whatever it was that happened with Amy. He started with the statement that they had a thing, I believe he put it this thing. Yet another lull and I thought to myself, come on Josh, spit it out.

He declared that he thought she was the one.

I tried to encourage him, by stating that we all saw that.

He hesitantly continued, telling me that he had proposed to her, on one knee, ring and all.

I have to admit I was surprised, I didn't know that. I gently probed further, saying what he didn't, that she hadn't accepted. I phrased it as a statement, not a question.

Josh stared off into space; I could see the devastation which he felt about that day. He finally whispered that she couldn't.

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. I did not understand and we sat in silence for a while.

I realized I would have to pull it out of him, so I carefully crafted a question which would get him to talk, asking if she couldn't or if she wouldn't.

He painfully whispered that he didn't think she could accept and that he didn't know if he still wanted her to.

Josh then stunned me for the second time that evening. He told me that she had been pregnant, that she hadn't told him about his baby. That by the time he had figured it out, it was too late. She had an abortion.

Then he broke down, and I pulled him into an embrace. I held him while he sobbed onto my shoulder. As much as I didn't want to probe further, I knew Josh needed to come to some sort of closure, so I carefully framed my next statement while comforting him.

When his tears subsided, and he regained his composure, I pushed further, asking if they had talked since that night.

He laughed cynically and responded that of course they have talked, that they talk all of the time, the White House Deputy Chief of Staff to First Lady's Chief of Staff

You know, there are times, I am convinced Josh is truly dense, so I clarified my question, asking if they had talked about their personal lives, not public lives.

Josh painfully replied that he didn't ask her to marry him only because she was pregnant, that he had planned to for awhile before that, but he just couldn't screw up enough courage to ask.

He then got that hazy look in eyes, and finally continued on his own, saying that he loved her, and that he thinks he still does.

I raised my eyebrows at that statement, and he continued on stating that he hazed her when she came here, that he helped her all he could because he was proud of her, and wanted her to succeed as Abbey's Chief of Staff. Then his voice got an edge to it as he went on saying that whenever they are together, all he wants to do is grab her and strangle her. His voice trailed off, before he continued, softly, that he wants to ask her why; why didn't she tell him, why she did it.

I cursed under my breath; I knew why she didn't think she could. But she had to be the one to tell him about what Abbey calls "the Incident."

I stated that is what he needed to do.

Of course, his smart ass comment was asking if I thought he should strangle her.

I sighed and stated that I thought the two of them needed to sit down and just talk. Ask her why, listen to her rationale. That they both needed to bring closure to this, so that they could both move on with their lives.


	17. Mary Marsh's POV

Mary Marsh's POV 

The annual National Association of Women in Government dinner was quite a success. Besides listening to the President speak, and having the opportunity to introduce Josh Lyman to some candidates for my little project, I was amazed to have found a new cohort.

As I looked for my place card, I noticed a dignified woman with auburn hair who looked vaguely familiar seated at my table. We were alone, so I introduced myself and she grinned at me, her dimpled countenance becoming more recognizable but I couldn't quite make the connection, I couldn't put my finger on the semblance.

She said she knew who I was, and was pleased to finally meet the only other woman in America who could put her son in his place. I frowned, as I didn't know what she was talking about, then she introduced herself as Josh Lyman's mother.

I couldn't believe such a lovely woman could be his mother. As the evening drew on, I found myself liking her more and more. I now understood where Josh got his warmth and his wit.

After dinner, she watched him flit about the room and sighed deeply. When I asked her what was wrong, she stated that she was here visiting, and that the President himself instructed Josh to bring her as his date this evening. She then stated that she could now see why he wasn't married, if he abandoned all his dates the way he had deserted her. She then gave me that sly Lyman grin and I knew she was joking. I cautiously indicated that I thought it sad that he hasn't been able to find the right person.

She pounced on my statement and confided to me she despaired of ever seeing him married and having grandchildren. I countered that he is quite a busy man, and probably doesn't have much time to date.

She responded by questioning whether Washington had any eligible, suitable women who would be interested in settling down and marrying. I replied that Washington was full of decent, appropriate ladies befitting a man of his stature.

She questioned whether he would be worthy of such a seemly young miss. I assured her that although his politics were questionable, he was indeed a fine young man and it was fitting that he seek a compatible, pleasant spouse.

She asked if I knew of any such ladies. I told her that I knew of many lovely prospects, and if I were to put the word out to the appropriate people, I could cultivate a plethora of model patricians of Washington.

She questioned whether these fine young ladies would indeed be suitable for her son, or merely be the decorous, eye-candy Josh tends to favor or the abrasive bitches he beds.

We faltered for a moment, I am sure my face was as crimson as hers. We seemed to have gotten carried away in our tête-à-tête and did not mean to pursue that line of thought. We both stared across the room at Josh, who was deeply engaged in a conversation with Amy Gardner. How apropos.

I assured her that there were many exemplary Christian women. She stated that she hoped there were also exemplary Jewish women. I assured her that, indeed there were.

I then explained that perhaps a Republican woman would hold true to the ideals she sought in a daughter-in-law. She declared that she was sure that a Democratic woman would make a fine daughter-in-law.

I replied that Josh tends to date the bleeding left edge of the Democratic spectrum, populated by harridans who condemn marriage and motherhood. We both shuddered as we contemplated Josh united with one of that particular species of shrews.

She asked me if I had noticed any centralist, eligible Democrats who believed in family values. I stated that I did not know of any who were currently available, but I did know a certain Republican who was suspected of leaning a bit too far to the left for certain party members. She was single, never married, available, and had mentioned to me just the other day she felt her biological clock was ticking.

She asked, apologetically, if she was a Christian.

I replied, apologetically, no, she wasn't born again, that she was agnostic.

Oh. We both thought about this, long and hard, considering the possibilities and challenges of such a mission, all the while watching Josh and Amy engaged in a deep conversation on the other side of the room.

Finally, I conceded that perhaps she would not be the Perfect, Political Wife.

But politics involves compromises. And she would satisfy the vast majority of our requirements. We turned and looked at each other, and an imperceptible accord was reached. We giggled like school girls and made a lunch date to plot our strategy.


	18. Josh's POV

**Josh's POV**

As much as I hate to admit it, sometimes even I need advice and guidance. T

That's what led to my discussion with Jed about Amy. And I followed his advice; I took my mother to the Women in Government Dinner, as I knew Amy would be there. I figured it was neutral territory, should our discussion devolve into a shouting match.

We found a quiet corner and painfully talked about what had happened and took the first, cautious steps towards closure on the issues at hand.


	19. Ed's POV

**Ed's POV**

So Larry took me to lunch to discuss my special project. I knew he didn't want to discuss it at work, you know, in case anyone overheard, but you think he could have asked me last night, when we got home. But he insists on leaving work at work, and not talking shop in bed, so after not saying anything to me last night at home, he asks me to go to lunch with him. This is one of the reasons he drives me crazy.

Anyway, I told him that I believe Josh should marry Joey Lucas. He gave me the look, you know, the 'you're an idiot look', then asked if I ever listened to office gossip. I wondered what he was talking about, and then he informed me that Joey Lucas was married.

So I moved on to Plan B. One thing I learned from Larry was to always have a Plan B. I suggested, if Joey is out of the running, the possibility of Mandy Hampton. Before I could give him my rationale, he blew up. He said that if Mandy were to come back to D.C., half the White House staff would leave town, including Josh.

He demanded to know what I was thinking, then proceeded to tell me Donna is the one and I should be working on that.

As I sputtered, trying to come up with a reason, any reason other than the real one, why Donna would not work; I looked up and suddenly lost my train of thought, gaping at the incongruous pair walking into the restaurant.

Larry turned around to see what upset me, instantly recognized them, and rose to greet them. They smiled and nodded as Larry indicated to the maitre de that they would be dining with us.

As much as I hate to be subjected to either one of them, I am curious as to what has brought them together.


	20. Leo's POV

**Leo's POV**

Zoey or Ellie?

Which would he be more compatible with?

Ellie's older. She's a doctor, like her mother. He's a politician, like her father. That's good precedence.

But he and Zoey get along better, but she's a bit too young.

The Senate seat in Connecticut is probably going to be open soon.

Thank God he never gave up his residency and his mother leased the house out; they could do a Rose Garden wedding with lots of publicity and let it be known that they will be residing in his family's home in Connecticut. That will underscore his ties to the area, obscure the fact he hasn't lived there since he left for college.

And that would resolve our other problem. I know Jed would give up Josh; as he would never do anything to hurt his daughters, no matter how much it hurt him personally.

I can work on the political end; encourage him that now is the time to move forward with his career. Abbey can handle the romantic angle.

Zoey or Ellie?


	21. Larry's POV

**Larry's POV**

I waited outside of Leo's office, nervous because I was going over Josh's head to insist that the White House tie compliance with my Employee Development Initiative to the Employee Review Process and base pay grade advancement on an employee actually following the precepts of these very important programs. These programs are generally ignored by the bureaucratic staffers, probably due to Josh's sniping and laughter whenever the individual components of this stellar morale building pay-for-performance plan are mentioned.

My nervousness grew as Margaret crooked her finger and motioned me over to her desk.

Uh-ho, I knew what she wanted.

She whispered to me, asking if I've had any luck yet.

I chuckled and told her that I just ran into Mary Marsh and Josh's mother at lunch and that they too are on the same quest. Seems everyone suddenly wants Josh married off, even his enemies. In fact, they've already set up a date with Josh and their candidate, a double-blind date.

Then I got to the good part: A double-blind date with Ainsley Hayes. I started laughing but suddenly realized Margaret was staring at me. She inquired as to why not Ainsley.

I looked at her blankly as it was obvious. I told her it wouldn't work due to the love triangle.

Margaret looked confused and asked me what was I talking about.

I pointed out the seemingly obvious: Sam & Josh & Ainsley, it would never work.

She gave me a blank stare and I cursed myself for being such an idiot. Clearly she didn't have a clue as to Josh & Sam. When Josh and Sam broke up, Sam started to see Ainsley.

Well, I couldn't tell her that, so I said it wouldn't work because Sam and Ainsley had a thing in the past. She replied that it's been over with for awhile and now Sam's dating Amy.

Which blew me away. I didn't know that.


	22. Abbey's POV

**Abbey's POV**

Leo has presented me with what he believes to be the ideal solution to our dilemma. He proposes the marriage of one of my daughters to Josh Lyman.

From a political standpoint, this is absolute brilliance. Leave it to Leo to come up with a magnificent plan in the face of disaster. The devil is in the details - there is no way on God's green earth that I will allow him to do this to my family.

How could he think that I would allow one of my precious daughters, whom I carried for nine months, to marry a man, any man, for political expediency. Don't get me wrong, I like Josh. I have always liked him He has treated my family with respect. He took a bullet for us. His loyalty and discretion are incomparable.

I truly believe he loves Zoey, albeit in a big brother way. I know he likes Charlie, and has done whatever he could to keep the two of them together, even with Jean-Paul in the picture. I have to admit, though, Charlie is not my choice for Zoey. Its nothing racial, rather socio-economic. Charlie could never keep Zoey in the style to which she is accustomed. Jean-Paul could, but there is just something about him which I can't quite put my finger on that just rubs me the wrong way.

Ellie and Josh are barely acquaintances. Ellie is such an introvert, and Josh is such an extrovert, it would just never work. Ellie has no life beyond medicine; Josh has no life beyond politics. They have absolutely nothing in common but Jed.

Good God, he is 43 years old. Zoey and Ellie are in their 20s. He could be their father. And the way he runs through women and relationships. I couldn't do that to my girls.

I have to think this thru and not let my prejudices kill this right off the bat. We have to do something soon though; I can see them falling deeper and deeper for each other every day.

I voiced my objections to Leo, and he agreed with my assessments of Charlie and Jean-Paul. And he assured me that Josh doesn't care much about money and material things because he has always had them, and his parents had raised him right. Leo assured me that Josh is quite well off and can afford to keep either of my daughters in the style to which they are accustomed. In fact, he added that if Josh were to mind his ps & qs, he and said daughter will take up residence here in the White House within the next 10 years.

I love Zoey. I love Ellie. I love Leo, I love Jed. I like Josh. But promote a relationship? I cannot do that.

But, he is a Democrat, he is well-educated, he has a good job, he has a brilliant future, he is intelligent, he is good at what he does, he is personable, he is good looking, he has a good pedigree, he has a fortune, he has potential.

Leo has assured me he will convince Josh of the political expediency of the plan. The plan to launch him into the House. He has left the social element to me. And he told me he frankly doesn't care which of my daughters marries Josh, just so that one of them does.

Maybe I'll have all three girls come home this weekend to catch up. I think I'll invite Josh too.


	23. Amy's POV

**Amy's POV**

I keep telling myself, it would have never worked. I made the right choice.

He left that night, without another word to me. But he left the teddy and the ring. I still have both of them, and I think of what could have been, what might have been.

I torture myself.

Then Sam called, out of the blue, and offered me a job as campaign finance director, his fund raiser. So I headed out to California, thinking Josh arranged this to get me out of Washington.

When they all came out to California, to help Sam's campaign, Josh and I managed to avoid each other. Sam was furious, due to their lack of commitment, they wrote him off before the election.

Then Abbey offered me the job as her Chief of Staff. Of course I accepted.

Later that evening, when I told Sam I was heading back East, we had a heart to heart about Josh and Washington. We discussed his campaign. Thanks to Josh's tutelage of his former lovers, we were able to formulate a plan, Sam won to everyone's surprise.

That night, Sam and I began our relationship.


	24. Abbey's POV

Abbey's POV 

I had always cut Amy a lot of slack when it came to her relationships with men. Because of "the incident" I have been eternally grateful that Amy has an interest in men. I had hoped and prayed that Amy would settle down with Chris, her beau in law school, but that didn't happen. As busy as I've been over the years, what with med school, motherhood, politics and all, I've always kept in touch with Amy, sometimes I feel as though Amy were my kid sister. Our parents were close, we lived a block away, and babysitting her was my first job.

But, I was flabbergasted when Amy took up with Josh Lyman; try as I may, I just couldn't understand it. She was too much of a feminist, too independent to see anything in the likes of him. I have to admit, I've thought long and hard about Josh, due to these past few months, and I don't understand Josh. I don't understand why women seem to flock to him; men too, come to think of it. He's good looking, but not to my taste. He has a good family, and money, but still.

I debated the merits and pitfalls of Leo's suggested scheme to marry Josh to Ellie or Zoey, and even invited him to spend a weekend with us, to test the waters, so to speak. That was a disaster.

I don't find his personality endearing at all. Perhaps it's because he exudes arrogance and power from every pour. And yet, Amy took to him like a bee to honey.

I know Amy well, I have watched her relationships with men, or should I say her assault on the Good Old Boys Network which runs Washington. I have heard people say that Amy power dates politicians, to rise in the political world. I know better, though. I know why Amy uses dating as therapy; to prove to herself that she can handle men. Although we have never discussed it, I am sure Amy uses sex in the same way, not for her own pleasure, rather as a means to gain control over powerful men.

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised about Josh. He is also power dater; Mandy Hampton, Sarah Wissenger, Joey Lucas. He is a very powerful man, a back office operator well trained by Leo. Probably second only to Leo in cunning.

I always knew that the day would come when Amy, an astute politician in her own right, would realize that the real power in government lay behind the throne; still resides in the hands of obscure political operatives who thrive in the smoke filled back rooms of yore, making and breaking careers in chats over stiff drinks and five card stud.

Well, they say it's who you know, not what you know. And Amy and Josh surely knew the powers that be. Josh was hand-picked by Leo. And Josh pushed Amy onto me. Oh, yeah, I caught on to Josh when I arrived back in Washington from California, eager to track him down and throw the name of my new Chief of Staff back into his face. To see his reaction to the fact that he would have to interact with Amy on a daily basis. To hurt him as much as his relationship with Jed hurt me. His smirk gave him away. When I saw that, I realized I had been had. He shrewdly manipulated me to do exactly what he wanted. But why?

And that was the part I just don't understand at all. Why did he do that? Why did he risk my wrath to get Amy hired?

I have thought long and hard about all of this, and all that I can conclude is that Josh and Amy are engaged in sort of quixotic power struggle, entangling both their personal and political lives in a strange war of words and actions. I can't understand why. Josh is continually manipulating Amy's career, seemingly having her hired and fired on his whims.

She worked as an Issues Director for Now, as Political Director for Emily's List, as an A.A. to Hope Schraeder, worked with Rock the Vote, Jed's campaign... For God's sake, she founded the Democratic Women's Forum. She resigned from the WLC, because of his manipulations and I just don't understand why Amy allows him to do this to her.

They dated and broke up. I don't know why; they haven't breathed a word to anyone. In fact we weren't quite sure if they were together or not for months, they were so tight lipped about it. At one point, though, it seemed as if they despised each other. Yet Josh convinced Sam to take her on his campaign staff, then he contrived the means to bring her back to the fold.

And the dance started yet again, the hazing, the help in fitting in, teaching Amy how to be a Chief of Staff. I saw it all... I have watched them engage in combat in meetings; in full battle mood, drawing lines in sand over minor issues. I have watched them cooperate in other meetings; bantering, teasing and laughing while they resolved intractably complex issues that would cause others apoplexy. I've watched them wordlessly communicate with each other, glances and facial expressions mysteriously conveying what they needed to know, and a nod and smile to confirm whatever they had agreed to, all without a word spoken. It was as though the baggage and subtext they shared set them a bit apart from the rest of the world.

Then it came to me, I suddenly realized what Josh was up to. And that's when I realized just how wrong Leo was, Josh has outfoxed his mentor.

Josh would never make a good Congressman, Senator, nor Governor; he is not about to waste his time and energy placating his constituents to ensure his tenure in office. He didn't need a politician's wife; a politically-correct, dutiful companion, photogenic eye-candy for public consumption. He didn't need or want my daughters, as Leo had proposed.

All this while Josh has been grooming Amy to serve as his eyes and ears in a world in which he is not welcome. The succession of jobs and institutions he had guided her to, and taken her from, had been a strategic plan to carefully build her networks and contacts, to position her into a leading role in the feminist branch of the DNC.

He wasn't looking for a wife; he was looking for an ally whose political acumen is on a par with his own, who possessed finely honed skills in the manipulation of people and policies comparable to his own.

Between the two of them, they will control access to the Chief of Staff, the President and myself, the First Lady. They would take control of the power behind the throne, they would control the DNC. And along with Jed and Leo, handpick the next Presidential candidate. Whomever they threw their weight behind would be guaranteed the Democratic nomination, and would do their damnedest to give the candidate the presidency. That's why they've been conferring so much about Hoynes' replacement.

My God - Leo and Jed have always told me that Josh was the best political strategist they had ever seen, I just never believed them.

I don't need to find him a wife, he found one himself.


	25. Charlie's POV

**Charlie's POV**

So I just saw Margaret, and she told me that Ainsley Hayes is the candidate of choice.

I'm confused as Josh is so obviously meant for Donna, it doesn't make sense. So I just nodded, and decided that I'll talk to Josh about Donna tonight.

You see, time is running out, Zoey graduates tomorrow.


	26. Amy's POV

**Amy's POV**

So, the little bird brain thinks I don't "get" Josh and proceeds to give me a lecture on Josh 101. It's a good thing we've both had some beers, cause I could give Donna Moss a doctoral dissertation on the psyche of Joshua Lyman.

I "got" Josh long before you were around.

I get him, I got him, I had him, I lost him.

Damn this beer tastes good.

I listened to him cry out in his nightmares when we all lived together at law school. Many a night I climbed out of Chris's bed and into Josh's to hold him tight against the demons assailing his soul. We would awaken together at dawn, and he would mutter thanks as I crept back to Chris. I know that those nightmares were caused by his guilt.

I know more than Donna about his sister, although I affect not to.

She thinks I appear surprised at what she is chirping to me. I'm just surprised he told her about Joannie, though apparently not about his sense of responsibility for her death.

She warbles on about his sense of family, and his loyalty to people. . .

I know all about that, chickie.

I wonder if she knows everything about him. His bi-sexuality. About Sam, about the President. Will she be able to stand by her man, like Abbey does? I doubt it.

I listened to her chirp. No, obviously she doesn't "get" that part of Josh.

She is probably too naive to "get" his other needs; she's too much of an ostrich to see his craving to be dominated and his addiction to physical punishment. Even if she ever figures that out, she'll never provide the relief he needs the way I did.

I was to bear his child, and I selfishly denied him of that. I put myself first, and I lost him. My past had resurfaced and manipulated my present actions. Will I always be dominated by that incident, which I had no control over? Will I ever be able to move beyond its grasp?

Her inane comments bring me back to the present. She trills on in her shrill voice, chirping and peeping her dingbat theory of Josh.

Loyalty. Hell, loyalty is his contriving a scheme which goaded the First Lady to hire me. She never realized it was a calculated plot to guide her hand, she thought she was pissing him off. We had a good laugh over that when I saw through it and called him on it. Loyalty is seeing I was hired after I screwed him over, and then helping me as I faltered on my first day.

But I have loyalty too. I may have screwed up, but I still love him. I will do everything in my power to make him happy.

I know Josh through and through, too much so for our own good. I've realized I need to move on, I've got Sam. Sam is a learning experience for me, a delightful one I might add. Josh and I have made our peace with each other, that night at the Women in Government Dinner; it is still difficult, but he no longer avoids me - I can speak to him without guilt.

Yeah, Josh is ready for a wife. I could have been the one. I would have been the Perfect, Political Wife for Josh; but not the perfect, emotional wife.

But Donna would be. She would be his little love-bird perched in her gilded cage, all that is right and good in this world. Perhaps she could be the one to banish his demons.

I rearrange the bottles yet again on the table - liquid courage.

And I know how he feels about her. Hell, I love the man; I'll do this for him. I'll play Cupid for him and his little turtle dove.

"Are you in love with Josh?"

---

_End of this portion of the Trilogy_


End file.
